The preauser of Raura
by R5RauraAuslly
Summary: Ross and Laura are the best of friends and they are both main characters of Austin and Ally. But with Raura been a trend on twitter will they be pressured in to a relationship.


Ross's POV

"Austin I-" Laura smiled while shooting a scene. "shhh" I placed my fingers on her lips she giggled a little. "Just come here" I said while looking into her big brown eyes and holding my arms out for a hug. She came in close and cuddled into my chest. "Andd cut" the director yelled. "Laura you can let go now" I smiled. "Oh really, urm I didn't know sorry- bye" she frantically said and she rushed to her changing room.

I looked around to see who was on set, their was only Calum and he was stood pulling a awkward smirk. "Calum why are you pulling that face" I questioned. "well Ross have you seen twitter Raura is trending" his smiled grew even bigger. "Dude you know, me and Laura are only friends" "I know but she likes you and you like her" "what Ross Likes Laura" Riker said walking on to the set. "No, I mean yes, its complicated". "Oh my baby has a crush" Mom said walking on to set. "Mom stop it im seventeen not seven. "I know but you will always be my baby" she said kissing me on the cheek. "So Anyway Riker what are you doing here" I questioned, "well little bro R5 are going to London, and no parents" Riker said winking at me. I sighed at him and went to my changing room.

I was walking down the corridor, I then noticed Laura looking more beautiful than ever. Laura spotted me and came over to me"Hi Ross guess what" I smiled at her "What Laura" she had a huge smile on here face "Your Mom, said I can go to London with you and the rest of R5" she then give me a friendly hug, we both were staring into each others eyes was then we moved our head towards each other and shared a Kiss (its like the one on Real life and Reel life). We were then interrupted by our Mom's, Mrs Marano grabbed Laura's arms and pulled her away from me "Stormie I want your son to stay away from my daughter when off set, got it" Mrs Marano said while looking both at me and my Mom. "Ellen its young love, and it was just a kiss" My Mom said with a smile. "No Ross keep away from Laura" Mrs Marano said pointing at me. "But mom" Laura whined/begged. "No but's" she said while pulling Laura into her dressing room.

"Oh Ross sweetie don't worry theirs plenty of fish in the sea" My mom said while patting me on the back "I know that mom but I want one fish" I sighed and walked into my dressing room to find Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky and Ryland playing a board game. "Hi Ross wanna play" Ratliff said in a creepy voice. "No thanks" I told him and locked my self in my bathroom. That's when I heard a knock on the door "go away" I yelled. "Ross let me in there now or I will use my sloth powers to open the door" Rocky said trying to be serious. I couldn't help but laugh at his sloth powers and I opened the door, "so whats the matter little bro" he said while messing up my hair "I kissed Laura and her Mom caught us and im not allowed to see Laura off set" "Bumer, but trust me we will get loads of hot girls in London and Paris" Riker butted in. "Trust me I don't need a hot girl, I have my little Martina her smile is so beautiful" Rocky said going into a fantasy. "you know what guys I have never had a relationship and my life is drama free" Rydel said also butting in. We started arguing like we always do until I got a rather peculiar tweet I read it allowed 'Hi their Ross only 2 more days till I see you guys, and you better watch your back' "That's creepy but yet awesome re-tweet it" Ratliff said butting in. I re-tweeted it and we carried on arguing.

Meanwhile in London (Riley's POV)

"OMG Maddie guess what" I screamed into my little sisters ear. She looked at me and sighed "Well by the way your acting im guessing its something to do with R5" "You guessed correctly, Ross Re-tweeted my tweet" I was now frantically jumping up and down. "You know what your 17 tomorrow and you are in love with a Disney actor, im 13 and I don't even watch Disney" she said rolling her eyes and walking out of my room. "Your just jealous im going to marry Ross Lynch" I shouted to her. "Whatever" she shouted replied.

I shut my bedroom door and dived onto my bed and opened my laptop, like always I went on Skype to chat with my friend Carter who lives in Ireland she moved their last year without even considering the impact it would have on me. "Hi girl" I waved at the computer screen, "Hiya ma sister from another mother" she said back we were chatting until I was interrupted by my two nephews Marshall who is 7 and Logan who is 6. "Hi do you know your a sweet thang Carter" Marshall said looking at the computer screen. I slapped Marshall on the back of his head and we started arguing until I heard a crash, it was Logan knocking my bookshelf down. I lost it and shoved them out of my room, "Ok see ya girl I need to get ready for school" I shut my laptop and got ready for school.

I went down stairs"Riley what are you doing bullying your nephews" my older sister Bridget shouted at me, she has hated me since the day I was born and another thing is that she has 3 kids and she acts like one her self. "Actually no they were begin twerps like always" I said folding my arms about to exit the room, "whatever, any way your babysitting your nephews and niece tomorrow for me" she said smirking. "No way, tomorrow is my birthday and Carter is coming down so we can got to the R5 concert" I said losing my patience. I walked out of the room and grabbed my R5 backpack and headed to the bus stop, when I got their I saw their was a new girl who had big bug eyes and kept staring at me. I nugged my friend Nicole we have been friends since I started London music academy also known as LMA "Psssssttt Nicole that bug eyed girl is giving me a look" I whispered to her, "Riley stop begin paranoid" she shot back to me. "have you seen her eyes" I replied. Nicole looked up at her and started laughing "Hi Riley, she looks like Bugsey from the film bedtime stories" Nicole said while crying in laughter.

* * *

If you are wondering why I added Riley its because later on she is a vital part of the story, part to will be done soon. Please don't hesitate to review if you want to be a charater just ask and follow me on twitter R5_hannah_raura


End file.
